Sublime & Silence
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Armé d'un bouquet aux pétales candides, il plonge. SONGFIC / DMHG. Sublime et Silence, par Julien Doré.


**_Sublime et silence_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

 **Pairing** : Drago x Hermione ( Dramione )

 **Thème** : Drame, peur, poésie.

 _Merci à Cécile !_

* * *

 _Autour de moi tu danses, et moi j'oublie_ _  
_ _C'est à toi que je pense,_ _  
_ _À ta bouche brûlante quand tu souris_

* * *

La musique dans le baladeur.

Son corps se déhanchant, ensorceleur.

Sans honte ni déshonneur.

Sans affront ni malheur.

Elle danse ardemment.

Simplement.

Mais sûrement.

Guidée par les couplets ordonnés.

Ses yeux chocolatés refermés.

Ses lèvres rosées dégagées.

Son corps mène le ballet.

Un regard charmé finit par croiser le sien.

Lui.

Et un sourire éveillé naquit sur son visage taquin.

Oui.

Lui.

* * *

 _Autour de toi tout tremble, et tout finit_ _  
_ _C'est à moi que tu penses, à nos ivresses blanches_ _  
_ _Je fuis Paris_ _  
_

* * *

Elle finit par perdre de son magnétisme.

Et se mure dans le mutisme.

Son corps se modifie.

Son regard se vide.

Sa peau devint livide.

Fragile.

Fébrile.

Docile.

Elle se laisse faire tel une poupée de cire.

Elle a perdu de sa beauté.

De sa volonté.

De son envie, de sa vivacité.

Mais elle ne cède pas.

Elle reste discrète.

Elle ne rechigne pas.

Un hématome de plus se forme.

Encore un.

Souriant toujours.

Embrasant son regard.

Dépérissant son cœur.

Elle repense à eux.

A lui.

Au début.

Quand ils n'étaient que deux.

Hermione et Drago.

Drago.

Et Hermione.

Pas le whisky.

Ni la folie.

Ni l'hérésie.

Juste l'amour.

L'amour jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Qui se tisse.

Et s'entiche.

Qui se chaine.

Et s'enchaine.

Mais ce soir, quand il rentrera.

Quand il lui prendra le bras.

Ce ne sera pas pour la faire danser.

* * *

 _Mais je sais que tu restes_ _  
_ _Dans les fleurs que j'te laisse_ _a_ _près la nuit_ _  
_ _Violence et promesse, c'est tout c'que tu détestes_ _  
_ _La mort aussi_ _  
_

* * *

La première fois, elle lui avait pardonné.

Il avait pleuré.

Et par sa Sainteté.

Il ne pleurait jamais.

Alors, elle lui avait pardonné.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Et parce qu'il avait ramené un très beau bouquet.

Elle avait souri.

Et avait vu son regard s'embraser.

Ce désir.

Cette envie.

Cet amour malsain.

Tournant à la perversion.

A la folie.

La deuxième fois, elle n'avait rien dit.

Elle avait accueilli chaleureusement le bouquet.

Hoché simplement la tête.

Et accepté l'étreinte qu'il lui offrait.

Il avait tant besoin d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Et chaque matin.

Après chaque hématome.

Chaque larme versée.

Et venin disséminé.

Un nouveau bouquet.

Jaune.

Rouge.

Rose.

Chaque jour il rivalisait.

Au fond.

Elle ne vivait plus que pour ces moments.

* * *

 _Je caresse ton absence_ _  
_ _La montagne et l'errance, et puis l'ennui_ _  
_ _La rivière te ressemble, au moins en apparence_ _  
_ _Pourtant tu fuis_

* * *

Il ne restait plus que lui.

Lui et ses pensées.

Lui et sa bouteille.

Lui et plus personne.

Il était seul.

Au loin.

Les remouds de la rivière s'écoulaient.

Et il fixait vaguement les formes se dessinant à la surface de l'eau.

Devant ses yeux.

Valsait l'image d'une Hermione tombée.

Son corps parsemé de petites taches bleus.

Sa faute.

A lui.

Juste lui.

Il avait été lâche.

Si lâche.

Mais il savait qu'elle lui pardonnerait.

Il n'avait qu'à prendre un bouquet avec lui.

Il savait qu'elle les adorait.

* * *

 _Le vide t'aurait suffi_ _  
_ _Le vide t'aurait suffi_ _  
_ _  
_ _Mais je sais que tu restes_

* * *

Armé d'un bouquet aux pétales candides.

Il plonge.

Il la voit juste devant lui.

Il n'a qu'à tendre les bras.

Pour la toucher.

Doucement.

L'effleurer.

Amoureusement.

Regretter.

Amèrement.

S'enlever la vie.

Paisiblement.

Et tandis qu'elle l'attire au fond de la rivière.

Il la voit sourire.

Et son cœur s'embrase.

Elle est magnifique.

 _Sublime et silence._

* * *

 _Parce que parfois, c'est 2 heures du matin, qu'on écoute de la musique française en lisant des fictions Dramione, et que oh, mais cette musique est super inspirante !_

 _Pour ceux qui ont reconnus, il s'agit bien de la musique " Sublime et Silence " de Julien Doré, un chanteur que j'aime énormément !_

 _J'avais vraiment envie de faire un OS, quelque chose de très abstrait sur la violence dans les couples. Pour moi, même si Drago la frappait dans cet OS, il l'a toujours regretté et c'est pour ça qu'il essaye de se racheter en partant avec ces fleurs préférées. Je sais que ce sujet peut être un peu difficile comme sujet, mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai vécu - pas moi, mais quelqu'un de mon entourage, et que je voulais partager. Les mots sont les meilleurs remèdes pour exprimer ce qui fait du mal !_

 _Mais bref ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me dire en review ce que vous en avez pensé, à demander des morceaux de chocolat pour pleurer tout votre saoul ! ... xD_

 _Et moi, je vous dis à mardi prochain pour un petit cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione chérie !_

 _Des bisous à bientôt !_


End file.
